Divine Elements
by Naracida Nayamashii
Summary: Evelyn, Ashley, Jami, and Jessica were normal fourteen yearold girls till they were all of a suddon summoned to Gai. Now the fate of the Cosmos rest in the hands of these four very sexy and exsotic girls. Fate unfolds its greatest discovery as the girls
1. The girls from the mystic moon

Disclamer: I dont own Escaflowne but i do own Evelyn and Ashley  
  
Divine Elements  
  
Chapter 1  
  
She walked down the street with a black sports bag that had silver linning and a silver swoshie sign. The girl had long wavey cherry red hair that went to right above her butt with strawberry blonde bangs that hit her chin and where at one side so they covered one of her emerald green orbs that had grey blue sparks playing with their iris. The girl was 5'3 with a creamy olive tan that made her orbs stand out. Her lips where full and glistened with watermellon lip gloss.  
She was dressed in silky jogging shorts that had small slits on the side and silver lines running up the sides, and a black silky sports bra that had the words ' Baby Devil Girl ' in silver acrossed the front. She had white ankle socks on and black sketchers that had the words ' Sketchers ' in silver. She had a black cotton jacket over the out fit that went to her hips and zipped up in the front with a hood in the back and the words ' Sporty ' in rinestones. A black cowboy hat that was placed on her head finished her outfit.  
She walked down the street moving fastly so she wouldn't be caught escaping the 'evil' clutches of her family. The tiny girl didn't relize that her escape would lead to a bigger and more dangerous journey then she was hopeing to get away from. The girl turned on a street called ' Morning Lily Drive' and broke into a fast run. She ran as fast her legs would take her not looking back, her black sports bag clutched tightly in her hands.  
She finaly stopped running and took a couple breaths of air when she meet her closes friend, her practly twin sister at the corner of Morning Lily Drive and Night Rose Lane. She gave her friend a big grin that touched her eyes and walked over to her giving her a large hug. She stepped back and said " Are you sure you want to go through with this Ashley? You can turn back now I wont be mad."  
Ashley was a small girl that was the same hight as her friend 5'3 and had a paler complextion that was of poreclin. She had long flowing violet red hair that went to her ankles and had crimson red highlights. Her bangs where in a heartshape and hit just right below her violet red eyebrows. Her lovely orbs where the color of the night sky a nice dark violet blue shade with bright blue sparks playing along her iris. Her lips wheren't as full as her friends but still had a lovely shade of sparkly light pink lipstick on them that made them stand out nicely against her pale skin.  
Ashley was dressed in a crimson red dress that hit her about a little bit past mid thigh and had two small slits about two inches long. The top part around her chest was tight and ruffled with silver string tieing it up and the below that flared out. Two small crimson red straps that were like string went over her shoulder forming spaggetie straps that criss-crossed in the back. She had her hair up in a silk crimson red ribbon and small crimson red sandles that sparkled in the stars light and tied around her feet with crimson red ribbons going to just below her knees. She too had a black sports bag in her hand but hers just had her name on it in lavender.  
The girl stared at ashley and waited for her to tell her if she was going on. Ashley nodded and said with a smile " Evelyn im with you till the end."  
Evelyn smiled and took her friends hand and broke off into a run down Night Rose Lane. They turned on the street WinterCircle Road in a fast run when a blinding white light struck down on them and engulfed their bodies. They both screamed as loud as they could as their bodies started to float up the white light. There hands serperated and Evelyn went up first trying to grabe a hold of her dear friends hand so they wouldnt be serperated. Ashley following behind Evelyn just stared up with her hand outstreched to Evelyn. As fast as the light came it left taking the two young girls with it.  
  
Folken stood by Dilandau with his dragon slayers waiting in pasionetly for the misterious young visitors to apper. The dragon slayers talked to each other quietly as Dilandau twirld a peice of his short silver hair around two of his fingers bordly getting pissed about waiting for the visitors that they did not need. Folken tryed efferliss times to calm Dilandau down but only failed each time and finally gave up.  
Soon a bright beam of white light that kidnapped the two girls crashed into the docking area of the Vione. The two black sports bags hit the ground first Evelyn landing on one knee and one foot with the knee bent, Ashley landing after Evelyn on her butt letting out a low " ow!!"  
Evelyn stood up and gave Ashley a hand helping her up, Evelyn then turned around and stared at the area she was in her eyes finally resting on the strange people staring at them. Dilandau was looking ashley over and shacking his head as the Dragon slayers eyes were bugging out of their heads from the sexy and exsotic outfits that the two young girls where wearing. Evelyn looked past everyone in the room and let her eyes rest on Folken. She keeped her face blank and her eyes cold only letting the danger that her small body held be shown through her lovely emerald green eyes. Folken stared at this lovely tiny and very sexy little girl (( . uh oh is Folken-chan thinking naughty thoughts about Evelyn? -=gasps and hits him over the head with a really big q tip=-)) and let thoughts flow through his mind before he mentally kicked him self and stepped forward away from the very pissed off Dilandau.  
Ashley looked at Evelyn then stared at the people letting a blank face flow over her own and her eyes show nothing at all. Evelyn stepped forward and walked to her bag kneeling by it and slipping her hand in the bag, she then stared up at Folken and said in a stern but calm voice " Who are you and where in the hell are we?"  
Folken blinked and then said " You are on the flying fortress Vione of Zaibach and I am Folken Strategous" He turned around and moved his hand so it pointed towards Dilandau and he said " This Is Dilandau and the rest of the people the room are his Dragon Slayers."  
Evelyn let this prosses and then scrunched her nose up saying " That don't help me. Why the bloody hell are we here!?!"  
Dilandau gave Evelyn a dirty look and finally spoke up " I don't know why a bunch of whores like you are here! Folken over here says we need you but you would do much better selling you body on a street corner then helping us!"  
Evelyn snapped her head to Dilandau and let a growl escape her lips making her once innocent looks dissaper and leaving her looking pissed and scary as hell. She flung here aura out and let it crash into Dilandau knocking him off his chair as she pulled out a .357 magnum from her bag and pointed it at Dilandaus head. She fired and let a bullet grace past the side of his head and right above his ear only forming a fleash wound. Ashley stepped beside Evelyn and put her hand on her shoulder telling her to calm down. Evelyn let a low growl out again and said " Never ever insult me or Ashley. And never I mean NEVER TELL ME THAT I AM A GOOD FOR NOTHING THAT IS ONLY GOOD FOR SELLING MY BODY!!"  
Evelyns voice flared through the room like thousands of people where yelling at once. Evelyn loward her arms and let her innocents wash back over her face as she put the gun away and stared at Folken. Folken just stared at Evelyn with thoughts flowing through his mind of how this little innocent girl was such a deadly very sexy killing machine that had the strength that was like no humans. She blinked at Folken staring at her and snapped her fingers in his face saying " Hello?"  
He snapped out of his gaze and stared at Evelyn saying " Forgive me Lady Evelyn."  
She perked a brow and said " How did you know my name?"  
" I know both yours and Ashleys name. We had research done and found much out about you, we have brought you here for your help."  
Evelyn stared at Ashley and then back at Folken and thought to herself ' Man hes cute... I love his eyes and god I just want to run my fingers through his hair..' Her gaze lowared to where his chest was as she thought about running her tongue along it but she then quickly shook her head and snapped back to the matter at hand. She nodded to Folken and agreed to helping him, I mean come on if shes running away she might as well have a place to go and this was a nice looking place with cute guys on it and one major hottie!  
  
~Please Read and Review!! Thank you for reading!! . Whats gonna happen between Folken and Evelyn? And what the heck was up with that freak stuff she did and him saying she was stronger then a normal human?~ 


	2. Forbiden Fruits of Passion

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but i do own Evelyn and Ashley  
  
Divine Elements  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Evelyn sat on a cherry four post bed that had a crimson red silk blanket draped on the top of it with silver chains tied to the silk and wrapping around the posts. The bed had a crimson red silk comforter and crimson red sheets, thousands of jet black and crimson red silk pillows covered the bed to about the center arranging in thousands of sizes from small, medium, large, extra large, and extra small. The legs of the bed where like claws and the top of the post had small silver crystal balls on them. The bed matched the rest of the rooms decorating. The walls where crimson red and a cherry desk with a medium sized mirror and a small chair that had crimson red velvet cussioning and claw legs was to the right of the bed by the large window that led out to a very small balcony. crimson red drapes where to the sides of the large window balcony and a closet to the far left wall, a small cherry desk was by the bed and a black leather couch was on the right wall with crimson red silk pillows. A crimson red changing curten that had a pheonix painted on it was folded up by the closet and finished the room off.  
Evelyn thought the room looked nice and fit her taste of strange things. (( . I love the room!! I want one just like it!! ^.^)) Standing up she walked to her bag and picked it up dumping all her things on her bed. The bag looked small but could practicly hold anything besides the kitchen sink. She took all of her CDs and put them on the desk by the window and then grabbed all her make up and put it in the draws of the desk. She placed her .357 Magnum on the desk by her bed and her two daggers that had the hilts wraped in black ribbon that had glitter on the sides and twin black and silver dragons on the back on the hilt, the sheaths of the daggers were silver with onyxes covering them. She then placed all her close in the closet and put her two most favorite stuffed animals a large orange TY lion that she named Serge and a very old torn up rabbit named Bun Bun on the bed. She then placed her small portable CD player on the desk with the CDs and her mp3 player on the desk by the bed.  
She layed on the bed and stared up into the silk drapping over the bed and let a sigh out. She scrunched her nose up and thought to herself ' what am I doing here? Why am I helping out with something that I know nothing about and have no part of... but I guess its better then running from my parents.' She flung her legs up and stood up twisting her back so it cracked and then walked out of her room locking the door with the key she was given. She walked to the room to the right of hers and knocked on it; the room being Ashleys.  
Ashley came to the door about five minutes later and opened it letting out a loud squeel of excitment and huggled Evelyn jumping up and down. (( for those that dont know what a huggle is it is a hug where you like sorta sway them back and forth or something like that o.o;)) Evelyn huggled Ashley back and stepped into her friends room taking a look around. The room was almost like hers but instead of cherry wood it was oak and instead of black and crimson red interer it was lavender and white. The couch was a white whicker love seat with lavender cusioning instead of a leather couch. It fit her friend, bright and homie a loving room.  
Evelyn turned around and smiled at Ashley saying " Nice room looks sorta like mine, but mine has a creepy tint to it."  
" Just like you" Ashley winked.  
They both broke into laughter and sat down on the bed going into a talk about what has happened and what they where going to do. As the two girls talked Folken tried again efferliss times to change Dilandau's mind about the girls. Evelyn didn't help the situation by shotting a strange weapon at Dilandau, it only made him hate the girl worse and Folken didn't want to see her get hurt, not only for the reason that she would be helping them in the war but for the fact that his body and heart had a strange attraction to the girl. Folken shoved the thoughts about the girl to the back of his head and focused on the matter at hand. He shook his head at Dilandau and said " Dilandau they will be helping us and when we find the other two girls we will bring them here it is only a matter of time before we have the ultamit weapon and you have no say so in it. So just injoy the girls company."  
Dilandau shook his head and let a low growl out making the dragon slayers that where in the room leave. Folken just turned around and walked out thinking to him self that Dilandau needed to be locked up in a padded room and never let out. Folken headed down to his labortory when he passed Ashleys room where her and Evelyn where giggling and talking like there wasnt a thing in the world that could go wrong. He stopped at the door way and stared at them leaning against the frame of the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest a smile playing along his lips.  
Evelyn turned her attention from Ashley to Folken standing in the doorway. She perked one of her thin blonde eyebrows and blinked cocking her head to the side. Folken blinked and stared back at her letting his eyes linger on her face for a little bit before letting them rest on her lovely emerald green eyes. Evelyn looked down and turned her attention to Ashley who was just staring back and forth from the two. Evelyn stood up and walked to the door saying " Im gonna rest for a little bit... "  
She stared at Folken for a second and then shoved him out of the way walking back to her room. (( o.o hmm i dunno about you but it looks like someone likes someone to meh! -=wink wink=- ^.~)) Evelyn walked into her room and colapsed on her bed curling up into a ball hugging one of the larger pillows. She pulled Serge close against her and shut her eyes trying to fall asleep onlying finding twentie minutes later that she would only fall asleep if she had some music. She stood up and walked to the CD player putting in a SES CD she put the song Dreams Come True on. She blinked and stared at a small silver fluet that had silver leafs and emeralds decorating it; she must have forgotten she packed it... she didn't even remeber having it. She shrugged and walked over to it picking the fluet up, she didn't really know how to play the fluet but she had a feeling that she could play beautiful songs on this one.  
The song Dreams come true started and she played along with it on the fluet. She shut her eyes and played the song perfectly. Her hips swayed as she played beautiful music from the fluet. A power washed over her that was like no other, a power that felt so familure, a power that felt like it had been lost but now was found. The fluet felt familure in her hands, its feeling so normal, a nice cool feeling that was like a walk in a spring shower. She let the mystical notes of the fluet fill the room and her head as she blew softly along it continuing to make its sweet music. Each note was like a angel singing softly of nature befolding its most presious gift.  
As the song stopped so did she bringing the fluet away from her lips her eyes still shut. She opened her eyes and stared at the fluet. She blinked and put it on the desk by her bed and fell onto the bed shutting her eyes. She felt into a soft sleep, letting dreams of someone special drift into her head. (( -=nods towards Folken=- ))  
Ashley sat on her bed and stared at a empty hall way kicking her feet back and forth bordly. She finally stood up and grabed her mp3 player and started to listen to starchild as she skipped out going to look around the Vione. She skipped down the halls singing to the song as it blasted through her head phones to her eardrums, one volume from breaking her eardrums. She skipped into the mess hall and looked around letting out a squeel of excitment as she thought about all the tasty foods they could have.  
She started to skip to the food when she was knocked down by someone. She glared up into Dilandaus face and said " Whats the big idea standing inbetween a girl and her food!?!"  
Dilandau blinked and stared at Ashley in a slight glare slight smile. He stood up and walked away from her notting offering a hand to help her stand. Ashley just blinked and jumped up brushing herself off before she ran to the food and grabbed everything that perked her intrest. She found a seat and sat down plunging herself into her food and devoring it all before anyone could blink. She was crazy about food it was one of her true loves besides her practily twin sister Evelyn and a little hottie that kept floating into her mind.  
She stared at her empty plate and sighed again. She once again was bord and had nothing to do, she only knew three people on the Vione and one was asleep, another one was god knows where, and the last one was a rude as hell but so very sexy in her mind. She stood up and decided to do one of the one things that she was best at besides eating and poking, and that was bugging people. She skipped out of the mess hall and looked around for someone to bug but only finding alot of very tall and very scary looking men that could rape her in a heart beat with out her even knowing it. She walked down a hall slightly scared now but still insisting that she bug someone to get rid of her bordem.  
She walked into a large black room that had a throne chair in the middle of it with someone sitting in it. It was Dilandau, his silver hair fixed perfectly and his crimson eyes sparkling with that cute sexy psycopath twinkle.(( o.o if i saw that i would run for the hills...)) She got a big grin on her face and skipped over to him stopping right infront of him. She put her hands behind her back and swayed back and forth saying " Hello!"  
Dilandau flicked his eyes to Ashley and blinked a slight smirk forming over his lips. He looked away and stared at the ground getting really bord. Ashley scrunched her nose up and said " you know you should say hello back! Its rude not to!"  
" Oh is it now..."  
Ashley nodded waiting for him to say hello or sorry. Dilandau looked at her and blinked again saying " Ok."  
Ashley scrunched her nose up again and said " Oh my god! you can be so rude!"  
In annoyence she stormed out of the room sighing at the fact that she had nothing to do and she just made a fool of herself. She walked back to her room fastly and shut the door locking it. She layed on her bed and decided it would be best if she rested.  
Folken walked to Evelyn's room to disguess the rest of the details on why he had them brought here and where they were. He knocked on her door and blinked after five minutes of waiting for it to open. He quickly pulled a skeloten key out and opened the door not expecting to see what he saw. He stared at Evelyn wrapped up in her blankets, her right strap slidding down and the left side of her pants hicking up a little bit. Her face was sweet and innocent and the cowboy hat had fallen to the floor beside her right foot which hung off the side of the bed. Her right arm thrown over her chest and her left arm flung to the side of the bed with her hand slightly cupped.  
He stared at her, his eyes looking at her sweet innocent face before lingering lower down her body. He shook his head and snapped out of the transe pulling him self together. He walked up to her and poked her lightly in the right arm to wake her up. She just rolled over to her side so her face was facing Folken and groaned continuing to stay asleep. He poked her again a little more harder and just got slapped in the hand really hard and another groan. He stared at her and started to think about how it would be like to wake up to her next to him every morning, how it would be to hold her in his arms and feel her silky skin. He shoved that into the back of his mind and kicked him self mentally. He lowered his face and put his lips a few centameters away from her ear and whispered " Lady Evelyn."  
She rolled over in her sleep saying " mmm please mom a few more minutes im having a nice dream about Fol.." her words were smuthered when she rolled into Folkens lips. (( Alright just to make it clear Folken didnt kiss her, but he was so close that when she rolled over she made there lips touch in a kiss type way... )) Evelyn just layed there with her eyes shut, Folkens lips against hers for a moment, Folken doing the same thing still in the shock when Evelyn kissed 'back'. Folkens eyes widden in more shock but he then let them go back to normal as he kissed her deeply letting his lips massage hers. He thought her lips where so soft and silky perfect to the touch. He slowly ran the tip of his tongue along the bottom of her lip asking for permission, only to find her mouth opened up letting his tongue plung into her mouth. Evelyn opened her eyes and stared into his crimson eyes a smile forming her lips as she shut her eyes wondering why she was all of the suddon letting this guy kiss her when they just met; when she never let anyone even hold her hand even her ex that she had dated for a year. His tongue massaged, played with, tickled, and teased hers in a deep passionet kiss that was like no other, it was like the forbidden fruit from the tree of wisdom. She was Eve taking her first bite of that deliouses fruit.  
He placed his hands on her hips, his own hand warm and his metal arm cold to the touch. It brought a gasp from her mouth but she did not flench like Folken thought she would. He was about to deepen the kiss when a loud cough came and Folken quickly pulled away and found him self staring at the very pissed off Dilandau. Dilandau did not have a happy look on his face but to Folken anything was worth just a second to have his lips against Evelyns again. Evelyn opened her eyes and blinked. Heat rushed up her face as she looked around trying to find a place to hide. Dilandau walked in and said in a pissed off voice " Did I come in at a bad time?"  
Folken stood up and blinked looking at Evelyn for a second before bringing his gaze back to Dilandau " No..."  
Dilandau shot a glare at Folken " Well it looked like it to me."  
Evelyn sat on the other side of the bed with her backs to them and stood up listening to Folken say " I was just trying to get Lady Evelyn up."  
Evelyn scrunched her nose up at the Lady part and turned around " Just call me Evelyn."  
Dilandau rolled his eyes and glared daggers at Folken " It looked like you where kissing her to me."  
Evelyn turned back around quickly and sat back down on the bed trying to think of something to say in defense. Nothing came to mind. Folken on the other hand said " I was whispering in her ear after I poked her several times to get her up. She just happend to rule over it was nothing but a terrible mistake."  
Folken mentally kicked him self for that one, it wasn't a terrible mistake it was a wonderful mistake that lead into a wonderful kiss. He looked at Evelyn's face from the corners of his eyes and wished he took back what he said, her face was blank but her eyes betrayed her. She was hurt deeply and was in pain, she did something that she would have not done for anyone else, she gave him something that she would not give anyone else and he threw it back at her. He was going to pay for this deeply he knew that. Evelyn had a rep for having a short fuse and when it was gone all hell broke lose she was hell herself she would bring the aramgedion. He found out that once when a guy just stared at her chest in what on earth they called shop class she cut his dick and balls off with a blade.  
Evelyn stood up and glared at them both " If you dont mind I would like to change and go to bed so if you would be so kind and GET THE FUCK OUT!"  
Folken looked at Evelyn's angry face and still saw pain in her eyes and wished he could do something to make it better but he was the one that caused it. Folken walked out and dragged Dilandau with him shutting the door behind him. Evelyn flung herself on the bed and layed there trying not to break into tears. But she just couldnt do it, tears streamed down her face and continued all night till she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~ THAT MEAN OL FOLKEN!! . sorry i just got soooo mad when i was writting this. ^.^;; but anyways please R&R and thank you for reading!! Bai bai!! . thanky you come again!~ 


	3. Earth and Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but i do own Evelyn and Ashley  
  
Divine Elements  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Evelyn cracked one of her Emerald green eyes open and looked around the room slowly to see if Folken came back to wake her up. After seeing him not there she opened both of her emerald green hues and sat up stretching her arms. She let a sigh escape her dried lips as she thought about the night before. She stood up and cracked her back by staying in place and twisting her back to the left and right. She then walked to the closet and threw the doors open. She was going to make Folken angry about saying what he did yesterday, but she was also going to make him want her. She was falling head over heels in love with him more and more and she couldnt stop her self.  
She grabbed a outfit from her closet and threw it on her bed as she rushed to her large desk with the mirror. She would always brush her hair first, put her makeup on, and then her cloths. She ran a brush through her hair and let her bangs fall into place covering her left eye. She then put a touch of sparkly light red lipstic on and cherry flavored lip gloss which made her lips glisen in the light. She then put a little bit of red eye shadow over her eye lids, the color making the emerald green of her eyes stand out so they looked like they were glowing. Her eyes matched a fairys in away, they were a bright emerald green that glowed softly like no humans and a blue grey that seemed to glow also and mix in with the green.  
She then walked to her bed and placed her outfit on. She wore jean short short-shorts that would make any pare of short shorts jealous, they show some of her but and were extremly tight. They huged her skinny waist and showed the curve of her hips and butt, making any guy that staired at her go into a tranc. It made her seductive walk even more seductive. Her shirt was a black leather tank top that went just above her belly button and was extremly tight so her chest looked large. It tied down the front with silver string and was low cut the top forming a type of "u v" shape. She had a black leather treanch coat on over it that had a slit on the back and hit the floor, with glittery silver flames rising from the bottoms reaching about the middle of the coat. Black leather gloves covered her hands and were cut off a little above the knuckles with very tiny spikes covering the knuckles. Black leather boots that reached to her knees adored her feet. They tied up the front with silver string and had a two inch heel. She put a black cowboy hat on, and a black leather holster on her left side. (( Just to let you know she that means she has her .357 magnum holstered!)) She walked to the mirror and checked herself out by spinning around it and then grabbed her mp3 player and walked out of her room.  
She turned control on by puddle of mudd and walked down the halls getting stairs from the dragon slayers. She head banged to the music and singed along with it, her voice was perfect for the song it was beautiful but was meant for singing heavy metal or punk. Getting lost here and there she turned to one of the rude dragon slayers and asked where she was, after getting nothing but wide eyes and a couple of drools she shook her head and went back on her way. She walked down the halls twisting and turning looking for Ashley, maybe she knew where everything was.  
She listend to the song and started to think about Folken, she wondered what it would be like to be held in his arms to wake up next to them. shaking her head she pushed that to the back of her mind and stepped infront of two large black doors. Turning her theme song Living Dead Girl by Rob Zombie on, reached for the volume and tunred it on full blast letting in blare through the speaks and into her ears and the hall ways. She opened the doors with out knocking and continued to head bang to the song, letting the music fill the large labertory.  
The labertory was a large black room that was very cold with a couple of black metal tables to the side of the wall with a few bottles,papers, and samples on them. In the center of the room was a large silver metalic table that had a bunch of bottles filled with different colored liqueds in them and a bunch of papers all over it. Folken sat down at the table looking at a bunch of papers. Her had his cloak off and was dressed in a light blue tank top that tied int he front and black pants and boots. The pants went into the black boots that foulded over at the ends. His hair was a light blueish green and was in a strange cut, his eyes a crimson red that seemed to sparkle.  
Folken didn't seem to pay attention to the loud music and continued to stare at the papers. Evelyn took a step into the labertory after looking around and pulled her head phones away from her ears, making the music blare through the room. Folken lifted his head and stared at Evelyn. His breath was cought in his throat as he stared at her face letting his eyes linger down her body stopping at her chest and hips and legs for a little while. He blinked and felt something in him rise. (( . you know what that something is)) His eyes widdening her bit his bottom lip and shook his head pushing it to the back of his mind, his eyes still pulling towards her body.  
Evelyn turned to Folken who was looking at her and blinked. She felt her body tighten as her breath was cought in her throat. She walked over to him swaying her hips seductively, the heels of her boots making the walk more seductive, and her short short shorts making the curves of her perfect hips stand out. She took her black cowboy hat off and placed it on the table and slid herself on the corner of the table crossing her long legs. Folkens eyes lingered along her legs as she shut his eyes thinking he was going to need a very cold shower after this.  
Evelyn looked at the floor " So why did you try to wake me up yesterday anyways?"  
Folken blinked, being pulled out of his day dream and back into the real world. He looked at Evelyn then back to his papers saying " I wanted to talk to you about why you and your friend Ashley are here."  
Evelyn tillted her head to the side and turned around so her legs where infront of him " Okay so tell me why we're here."  
His eyes lingered on her legs as he controled him self from pouncing her and making love to her on his lab table. He finaly brought his gaze to her eyes " We are in a lost war and we need your help."  
Evelyn listened to Folken for thirty minutes about the war and finally said " What does that have to do with me and Ashley?"  
Folken took a deep breath " There is a legend that says four girls from different worlds were brought to the mystic moon. The four girls were the keepers of the four elements, more like the elements themselves. The elements were Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind, and these elements together created the ultimate weapon which could destroy anything. Each girl had a certin instrument which would help them do some magic and transform into their elements. And together if at full power they could become the ultimate weapon, that element was called Cosmo."  
She perked a brow and shook her head " What does that have to do with me and Ashley?"  
Folken sighed " You are one of the Elements as Ashley is and we are looking for the other two... you see you are one of the Divine elements."  
Evelyn blinked and took this all in. She was a element? But what element? She was always different but she never knew she was from a different plant and wasn't even human. Evelyn shook her head " So wait Im not human? And wait element is ashley and I? And were am I from?!!"  
Folken blinked and wanted to make her calm down, to hold her and tell her it was okay, but he knew he couldn't so he would tell her what she was and all she asked. He stared into her eyes and took a deep breath " You are human, you just are also a element. You are Earth and Ashley is Fire. Ashley and you are both actully from Gai and are twin sisters. Your real name is Yuriko Mikazuki and Ashleys is Koori Mikazuki."  
Evelyn blinked. She was twin sisters with Ashley? She always thought she was closer to her then friends and now she knew why. But shes been living a life that wasn't hers... she was never Evelyn Kautz she was always Yuriko Mikazuki... the earth element. She missed out on so much and has been waisting her life away for fourteen years. Tears swelled her eyes as she bit her bottom lip and thought back on her hard life. She was always getting beat in her family, her mother blamed her for her father leaving and always beat her. Her sister always put her down and helped in on the beating. The only family she ever had was Ashley and her grandma...and her two closes friends Jami and Jessica.  
Folken looked at Evelyn and blinked. She was crying, but why? (( Oh and just to let you know I am going to call Ashley ashley still and Evelyn evelyn still.)) Folken stood up and stood infront of Evelyn wrapping his arms around her and hugging her, gently rubbing her back letting her know it was okay. She looked so weak and innocent when she cried, it didn't fit her personalty. She wrapped her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder thinking about all the things she missed and all the things she went through just to find out it was a big waste. Folken pulled back and held her out at arms length " What is wrong Evelyn? Why are you crying?"  
She wiped away one of the tears " All my life I was beaten and now I find out it was for nothing. I have wasted my life away..."  
He wrapped his arms around her again and hugged her still rubbing her back gently, back and forth. Evelyn rested her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes letting the tears slide down her face. She thought to herself how nice it felt to be held in someones arms. She was never comferted or held by someone, they only people that were ever there for here were Ashley, Jami, and Jessica and sometimes they couldn't be there.  
Folken shut his eyes and held Evelyn in his arms thinking how innocent and sweet she was. He shook his head and pulled away, he couldn't be doing this, he had to focus on the war, not this girl. But she was so presious, so perfect and lovely. She was everything he ever wanted and more, and he just couldn't give that up for a war. Folken looked at her a brushed a few peices of her cherry red hair away from her face, he slowly traced his fingers along her cheek and smiled. Dropping his hand he looked into her lovely eyes " Evelyn... about yesterday... "  
Evelyn looked at the floor and then looked back up into Folkens eyes when all of a suddon her lips were crushed by his. Evelyn sat there for a few seconds with her eyes wide with shock. Finally she wrapped her arms around his neck and kisses him back, letting her lips massage his. She shut her eyes and opened her mouth to him, letting his tongue plung into her mouth and play along the roof of it. His tongue probed her mouth, explored it like it was some uncharted land. He placed his hands on her slender hips and layed her down on the cold silver metalic table. He pulled back for a breath of air and stared into her sparkling emerald green eyes. Putting his face close to hers he whispered against her lips " Im sorry for what I said yesterday, It was a lie, it wasn't a horrible mistake that i did, it was a wonderful mistake."  
He brushed his lips against hers and brought her into a deep kiss that was like no other. This time she slid her tongue along the bottom of his lip and then plunged it into his mouth letting it play with his tongue. She massaged, played, and teased his toungue and mouth till the kiss was nothing but a sea of passion. Thoughts passed Folkens mind before he came to his sinces and pulled away. Evelyn looked at him with her breaths coming out short and fast, her eyes still slighty wide. Folken shook his head " Im sorry Evelyn but we can't do this, I have to worry about the war." With that he left the room leaving her alone on the table still shocked from the kiss.  
After several minutes of sitting there and processing what happened she jumped off the table and screamed " STUPID FUCK!!!"  
Grumbling to herself she grabed her mp3 player and put the headphones back over her ears and turned it to Foolish Games by Jewel, letting it blast through her ears and into the room. She put her cowboy hat back on and walked out of the room slamming the doors shut. She was pissed and needed to take it out on something, no one does that to her. She couldn't believe he just played her like that, she was a fool to ever think she was loveable. She was a fool for falling for him, well she wouldn't anymore.  
She leaned on the wall outside the doors and shut her eyes singing to the song.  
  
You took your coat off and stood in the rain,  
You were always crazy like that  
I watched from my window,  
always felt I was outside looking in on you  
You were always the mysterious one  
with dark eyes and careless hair,  
You were fashionably sensitive, but too cool to care  
Then you stood in my doorway, with nothing to say  
besides some comment on the weather  
Well in case you failed to notice,  
In case you failed to see,  
This is my heart bleeding before you,  
This is me down on my knees  
  
A bunch of dragon slayers gathered around her watching and listening to her sweet angelic voice. She keeped her eyes shut and didnt pay attention to those that crowded around her. She just sang her heart out, putting her emotions into the song.  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart  
  
You were always brilliant in the morning  
Smoking your cigarettes, talking over coffee  
You philosophies on art, Baroque moved you,  
You loved Mozart and you'd speak of your loved ones  
As I clumsily strummed my guitar  
You'd teach me of honest things  
Things that were daring, things that were clean  
Things that knew what an honest dollar did mean  
So I hid my soiled hands behind my back  
Somewhere along the line I must've gone off track with you  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Excuse me, think I've mistaken you for somebody else  
Somebody more like myself  
  
These foolish games are tearing me apart  
You thoughtless words are breaking my heart  
You're breaking my heart  
  
You took off your coat and stood in the rain  
you were always like that.  
  
Once she stopped she opened her eyes and stared at all the people that were standing infront of her. Ashley was standing in the front and started the applouse making heat rush up Evelyns face. Evelyn quickly took Ashleys arm and walked down the hall still listening to the people whistle and applous. Evelyn turned into the mess hall and grabed a bunch of food for her and Ashley.  
She sat down and a quiet table with Ashley and turned to her, a smile playing along her face. She couldn't wait to tell Ashley what she found out, they were twin sisters, the thing they always thought they were. She took Ashleys hand " Okay I got to tell you something, its about why we're here and everything."  
Evelyn started to explain everything Folken told her, she even told him what he did which made Ashley pretty pissed of at him too. But after hearing the part about them being both twins they both squeeled happly and hugged each other tightly. Several dragon slayers turned and stared at them some getting some ideas in their head.(( -=smacks those dragon slayers over the head with a really big q tip=- NO!^.^;; )) Ashley took a bite of her food " Oh my god this is sooooo cool! We are sisters! not just sisters but twin sisters! thats amazing! That explains why we are sooooo much alike! oh my god this is so cool!"  
Evelyn nodded and took a bite of her food looking around the room giving glares to all the dragon slayers looking at them. Her glares were worse then Dilandaus, she could scare off a dragon with her glare, even worse she could probley scare of Dilandau with her glare. She turned back to Ashley and smiled hugging her one more time before standing up " Im gonna go blow off some of this damn steam, peace out."  
Ashley nodded and watched her twin walk out of the mess hall. She then looked down and blinked still seeing that she was dressed in her pajamas. She jumped up and blushed running to her room to change. She was out there the whole time dressed in nothing but apper of black silky shorts and a black sports bra. She shuts the door behind her and leans against it taking in deep breaths of air. She shook her head and walked to her closet throwing the doors open. She walked to her CD player and put in her TLC Cd and turned it to No Scrubs. She swayed her hips to the music and singed along as she walked to the closet and looked for a outfit.  
After finally grabbing a blanket she walked to the mirror and brushed her hair. She put it up into a high pony tail with a light blue ribbon and let her bangs fall into place around her eyes forming a heartshape. She put a little light pink lipstick on her lips and strawberry lip glosse. She then put light blue eye shadow on her eyes. She then walked over to her bed and slipped her outfit on.  
She had skin tight short shorts that road low on her hips and hugged them. A brown leather tank top that hit just above her belly button covered her upper body. The shirt tied down the front with golden string and was low cut making a " u v" shape at the collar. A thin peice of golden string wrapped around her belly taking place as a belly braclet, and small brown sandles adored her feet, the sandles tied around her feet with golden ribbon, the ribbon stopped right below her knees. She slipped a jean jacket on that hit just at her hips and had blue rinestone stars covering it all over. She looked at herself and smiled. She popped a peice of strawberry bubble gum in her mouth and walked out of her room.  
She walked down the hall blowing bubbles everyonce in a while. Slipping back into the mess hall she was still hungry and wanted some more to eat. She looked at the food and squeeled after seeing they had chocolate. She ran to the chocolate and got a bunch on her plate and then rushed over to a table, taking a seat. She started to eat the food practly inhaling it. She blinked and stared at her empty plate tears coming to her eyes as she wished she had more chocolate. She shrugged and jumped off deciding what to do next. She could bug someone but most of the people here were big ol meanies that probley would rape her or even worse! Steal her food!  
She rushed out of the mess hall eyeing everyone she passed, she couldnt trust anyone but Evelyn with her food. She rushed down the halls in a half walk half run speed. She broke into a run starting to get really scared as thoughts came into her mind, she was in a postion like this before and she almost got rapped. What if it happened again? She kept on running till she finally ran intoa room that she didnt even relize was there. She ran into someone and ended up on her butt the next minute.  
She rubbed her butt and stood up " Owwie..." She looked up and stared into Dilandaus crimson eyes. Dilandau glared at her and pulled back his hand as Ashley shut her eyes tightly.  
  
~ OH NO!! o.o ASHLEY!! ...will she be ok? Or will she be hurt by that mean ol Dilandau... and when will Folken come to his sinces... but will Evelyn welcome him back? And will Ashley and Evelyn ever get friends on the Vione? please R&R!!! THANK YOU!! BAI BAI! THANK YOU COME AGAIN!! ^.~!!!~ 


	4. Revenge, Lust, Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne but i do own Evelyn and Ashley  
  
Note: THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH FOR THE NICE REVIEWS!! I was getting worried no one liked it so i was gonna stop writing it! But now im gonna continue on!! ^.^ Thanks!!  
  
Divine Elements  
  
Chapater 4  
  
Evelyn grumbled angerly as she walked past Dilandau's room, stopping to peer in. She stared at Dilandau's hand and Ashley for a heart beat and let a low growl escape her throat. No one messed with Ashley unless they had a death wish. She drew her .357 Magnum and aimed to the left of the top part of Dilandau's head, just above his ear. She pulled the trigger and let the bullet escape the barrel of the gun and graze the tip of Dilandau's right ear and the side o his head, only forming another fleshy wound.(( Just to let you know its not the same ear she shot before, its the other one ^.~)) Dilandau jerked his head up and glared at Evelyn letting a low growl escape his lips. Evelyn aimed for Dilandaus head, right in between his forehead and glared at him back, her glare filled with all the rage and anger she had in her. "I could put a bullet through you faster then you could take that first step. Do you really wanna chance it Dilandau? Im warning you one more time, you fuck with me or Ashley ever again I will put a bullet through your head so fast we will really see how thick it is!"  
Evelyn lowered the gun slightly so it was aimed at Dilandau's dick, she then walked to Ashley keeping her eyes on the very pissed Dilandau. " Are you okay Ashley? Come on lets go."   
She held the gun in a one arm stance and backed away slowly from Dilandau's dragging Ashley with her. When she reached the door she holstered the gun with out looking and grabed Ashleys arm running out of there. Evelyn pulled Ashley with her as she headed to her room. Once she got there she burst throught the doors and threw Ashley on the bed plopping down beside her grumbling angerly. Ashley put an arm on Evelyn and stare at her, "Evelyn its alright, dont let Dilandau get to you."  
" It's not just that. Its Folken, he keeps leading me on and I am not going to play games like that. It's just so nerve racking. God I hate men!"  
Ashley hugged Evelyn tightly and rubbed her back in little circles like a mother would do to her child that is crying. Ashley pulled back and looked at Evelyn smiling "I got a idea. Lets get Folken back."  
"How?"  
Ashley smiled evily her innocent face turning into a cruel and heartless grin that she only got when she had the most wickedess ideas, " I over hurd Folken talking to Dilandau eirler. They where trying to come up with some way to make it look like they where bringing peace to all the countrys or something like that. Well we could find Folken and tell him that we over hurd him and thought that they should have a party. And that we could fix it for him. "  
" How is this getting him back?"  
Ashleys evil grin turned into a devilsh smile that only meant she was planning on getting total revenge, " We make you look so hot he will be kicking him self in the butt all night. But thats not it! You will look so nice every guy in the room will hit on you, and we will find some poor sap and have you flirt with him. Folken will be so jealous he wont be able to see straight!"  
Evelyn smiled evily, the smile so normal, like she was just pure evil. They both broke into laughter and jumped off the bed running out of the room to go look for Folken.  
  
Evelyn and Ashley walked up to the large black doors that lead to Folken's Labotory. They opened the doors slowly and walked in giggling and laughing like they had no care in the world. Folken looked up from some papers that he was looking at. His black cape back over hidding his arms from sight, only the metal hand peeking out. His hair fell into his crimson orbs as he stared at them blinking. Evelyn and Ashley walked up to him smiling in a devilsh way. Evelyn stepped closer to him and smiled brightly at him saying " Ashley over hurd you talking to Dilandau about making peace with the countrys and needing away to do that. Well me and Ashley started thinking and we decided you should have a party. Not a ball but a party. We could fix it up with you and play some music from the mystic moon and stuff. It be a blast!"  
Folken thought about it for a minute and looked at her perking a brow, "Well I dont know..."  
Evelyn gave him huge puppy eyes with small tears forming, her chin quivering slightly as she made whimpering noises and said " Pa pa pa pwease?"  
Folken crumbled and smiled nodding, "Alright you can do it. I will send invatations out to the kingdoms."   
Evelyn squeeled in delight and turned around to Ashley smiling evily. They walked out of the room quickly trying to hold back the laughter that tickled the back of their throats.  
  
Several dragon slayers helped them move the tables out of the mess hall as Ashley and Evelyn set the place up. Ashley got her CD player and Evelyns and hooked it up so the speakers where all around the room and the CD player itself was hidden in a place that they only knew. The dragon slayers that Evelyn sent shopping returned with all the things she asked for. They spent about three hours decorating the room and fixing everything up. Evelyn even fixed the meal, the cheif was sort of mad about her cooking but she just told him to go fuck him self up the ass.  
Folken and Dilandau walked into the mess hall slowly and stopped in their tracks stairing around as Ashley and Evelyn smiled at them giggling. The room had Crimson, Midnight black, and lavender silk cloths circling around each other and hanging on the walls around the room. On the pillers their where crimson and black silk cloths hanging down the sides and lavender and black cloths hanging on the sides. Large crystal balls hanged down the corners of the room and a larger multie colored ball hung from the middle of the ceiling. The ball shimmered the colors of the silk cloths. Candles hung from the ceiling by clear string making them look like they where floating. and the speaks of the Cd players where on the top of the corners of the room. There where two tables against the long left and right walls that had black silk table cloths over them. The tables had the same candles that hung from the cieling on them and finshed off the room.  
Folken smiled and turned to Evelyn, " It looks wonderful, you did a wonderful job. The guest will be here at nine o'clock. I just have one question."  
"Shoot."  
"How will you light the lights?"  
Ashley and Evelyn looked at each other and then at Folken smiling brightly. "That will be our big suprize. But if you exscuse us we only have four hours to get ready."  
Ashley and Evelyn left the room giggling and chattering to each other. Folken watched Evelyn leave and shook his head wondering what he got himself into.  
  
Evelyn walked into her room with Ashley trailing not to far behind. They both headed to Evelyn's closet and flung the doors open looking through her cloths. They through all her cloths onto her bed and looked through them. They wanted something that showed skin, but nothing sluty... well to slutty that is. Evelyn went to her Cd player and looked through her Cds. She finally decided on her mixed Cd that her cousin made and turned it too number twelve: Lady Marmalade. Evelyn walked back to Ashley and the cloths and started to sing along dancing to the song with strange moves every now and then. They finally decided on her outfit, it was the perfected thing and they had the make up and jewlery for it also.  
Ashley left the room and went to her own to change. Evelyn walked to the mirror and put the make up on slowly and perfectly. She put black eye shadow on with a a virbent electric blue on the sides forming a point and letting it mix in with the black jagged like so it looked like flames slightly. She grabbed silver sparkles and a brush and lightly cotted her eyes with silver sparkles. She then lightly put a light pink blue on that made her cheeks look slightly rosey. She put a light pinkish white lip stick on that was like coral but slightly more white with silver glitter lip gloss that was cherry flavored. She braided the top strands of hair on her head in small braids inner twinning blue, black, and silver ribbons. She grabbed her perfum crazy and lightly sprayed a mist over her body. She then turned to her outfit and slipped it on.  
Her outfit was a pear of skin tight slightly fadded blue jeans that rode low on her hips and hugged them tightly sculpting the curves of her hips and butt. They flared out on the bottom and on the right leg in the front right side was a black anarcy sign that was about the size of her hand. Two thin black belts criss crossed her slender hips and another one went on the top of it. Another black belt wrapped around the thigh of her right leg the silver buckle on the top in the front. Her shirt was a electric blue hulter top that went a little bit below her breast and laced up the top all the way down with black string, and thin black spaggetie straps went down her shoulders criss crossing the back. She put her black holster on her right shoulder and a black leather trench coat that had a slit in the back and a sparkly blue flame in the back in the middle with the words in the same blue below it ' Hells Fire'. She spinned around in the mirror and looked at herself smiling. She then skipped out of her room and shut the trench coat tightly so no one could see her outfit. She walked to Ashleys room and just opended the door.  
Ashley was dressed in a black skirt that hit mid thigh and had a silver pentical in the right corner of it that was half the size of her hand. Her shirt was a Black tank top that laced down the front with silver string to the middle of her chest and had angel wings in the back in silver. Her hair was in thousands of braids with silver ribbon in twined in it and silver sparkles. Her make up was silver eye shadow and the same lipstick as Evelyns. Ashley grabed a black cowboy hat and put it on and spinned around looking at Evelyn for approvle. Evelyn nodded smiling and walked off with Ashley by her side. It took them four hours to get ready, everyone should be here now.  
They walked down the hall to the mess hall. They entered the room swaying their hips seductively, but the sway was normal for them they always did it like it was a normal walk. The room was dark besides a few lights that where on. Everyone was in the room wondering what was going on and talking to each other. Folke and Dilandau where off to the sides watching everyone. Ashley and Evelyn walked to the middle of the room and clapped their hands ignoring everyone else. The lights went off and the room went pitch black. A few screams came from the girls as everyone started questioning what was going on. Two things happend at once, The music started and Ashley and Evelyn spoke at once " Blood of satin, black as night, lavender skys light the night. Flames of cold, flames of warmth. Brings us the light of our dreams." As they said that the candles lit up in midnight black, crimson blood red, and lavender flames.(( Just to let you know they are wiccans and wiccans can just make up a spell if they want to.)) The room was bright enough to see but dark enough so the flames held a mysterious glow. Everyone clapped and laughed as Evelyn catched a Black hair boy and a blonde haired boy staring at them. The blonde was stairing at Evelyn with flames in his eyes that every man had. The black haired boy was stairing at Ashley and Evelyn like they where monsters that need to be destoryed. Evelyn walked over to Folken putting a little more charm in her sway as she walked. She keeped her trench coat closed but still caught a few evil glares from the girls in the room. Evelyn stopped infront of Folken and started to take her trench coat off as she said " Well thats how the candles lit up."  
Once the jacket was off Folken stared at Evelyn with wide eyes, his breath being cought in his throat. Evelyn smiled at him and handed him her jacket, " Mind holding it?"  
Folken took it with out saying thing as Evelyn walked back to Ashley swaying her hips so seductive that actully a few men whistled. The song Control by Puddle of Mudd came on. Everyone but Evelyn and Ashley asked what this song was. But after a couple of seconds they just listened to the song and smiled. Ashley and Evelyn did their secret hand shack and smiled at each other. Evelyn then looked around the room for a guy to become her toy of revenge. She spotted the blonde that was looking at her before and smiled. The guy had long blonde hair that came to his waist and blue eyes that sparkled like the sky. He was taller then her, but who wasn't? She walked to him smiling innocently and held her hand out, " Hello my names Evelyn."  
The boy took her hand and brought it up to his lips slowly keeping his eyes on hers. He brushed his lips against the knuckles of the hands and dropped the hand saying " Allen, Charmed."  
Allen and Evelyn started to talk and broke into laughter every now and then as Merlina gave Evelyn dirty looks that where so cold they could of froze the hottest flames. Evelyn turned to Merlina and perked a brow. The song Click Click Boom came on by Saliva as Evelyn said " Gotta problem hun?"  
" I beg your pardon."  
" I said gotta problem? Your lookin at me like Im flirting with your man. Look I dont have time to deal with stuck up, self-centered, cheap ass whores like you so take your bitchy old hag ass somewhere else and go send those creepy ageing eyes somewhere else. Bitch."  
Merlina's eyes widdend as she thought of something to say. She sent a cold glare at Evelyn as Allen broke into laughter. Merlina sent the glare at Allen and stormed off. Evelyn laughed and smiled brushing a few strands of hair from her eyes. She sighed mentally as she thought how dull and dumb this guy was, and how she rather be slow dancing with Folken. The song changed to Bed of Roses by Jon Bon Jovi as Folken watched Evelyn and sighed. She was everything he always wanted and more. He put the jacket down and walked up to Evelyn and Allen and coughed lightly in his hand, " Exscuse me but Lady Evelyn, would you like to dance?"  
Evelyn looked at Allen and Folken and nodded taking Folkens cold metal hand and walking to the middle of the floor. Folken brought her close to him and wrapped his other arm around her waist. They moved slowly to the music dancing slowly to each beat of the song. Folken stared into Evelyns eyes and smiled softly, brushing a few strands of hair away from her eyes, " Evelyn, I am sorry for hurting you. I do not know what I was thinking."  
Evelyn smiled and rested her head on chest letting his strong arms wrape around her and hold her close to him. It was like they where in their own little world, where she was protected and safe. It might have been fake but it was nice. " Its okay, just don't do it again. Alright?"  
Folken smiled and nodded " Alright."  
He thought for a second amd pulled Evelyn back for a moment and stared into her eyes. He took her hand in his and walked out of the mess hall with her following him. He headed straight to his room opening the doors and taking Evelyn into his arms. He lifted her off her feet and walked to the bed gently placing her on it. He stared in her eyes and cupped her chin in his hand and brushed his lips against hers. He slipped his cloak off and sat down on the bed by her. He placed his lips against hers and kissed her with all the passion that he held in him for her. He traced his tongue on the bottom of her lip and then plunged it in letting it move inside of her mouth and probe it, tease it, play with it. The kiss was deep and passoinet. He placed is hands on the side of her shoulders and layed her down on the bed. He pulled back and stared into her eyes, her lips forming a soft smile that was nothing but love. She slightly sat up and un-laced her shirt slipping it off. She had a black lacy bra underneath that cupped her large milky breast. Folken's eyes widdened as he let a gasp out his lips forming a small smile that was of lust and love. He slowly slipped off his blue shirt and dropped it on the floor next to Evelyns. Evelyn traced her finger along his firm musculer chest. He had a nice six pack and was well built. She leaned forward and ran her tongue slowly along his neck bringing her lips to the large pulse in his neck and sucking on it.  
He wrapped his arms around her and found the hook to her bra and slowly unhooked the bra. She pulled back and let the bra slide down her arms she took it off and dropped it on her shirt staring up at him. Folken stared in her eyes and traced the back of his hand down the side of her face before letting his eyes fall on her breast. He brought his hand to it and rubbed his thumb along the nipple making her moan slightly. They slowly undressed them selves till their bodys where completely naked. Folken layed Evelyn down and brushed his lips against hers pulling his head back so he could stare into her eyes. Evenly stared back and smiled fear washing over her face slightly, " I never have done this Folken, you where the first person to kiss me, or even hold me."  
He kissed her lightly and whispered against her lips " No matter what it will be the most wonderful thing on earth, because I love you Evelyn."  
She gasped lightly and stared into his eyes whispering back against his lips " I love you too."  
He kissed her with all his heart and let him self in her. The night was filled with passion and love as their bodys connected and they made sweet love. They where in their own world, where no one exsited but them and no war was going on. Only the passion and love flowing around them.   
  
~R&R! I hoped you like the chapater!! What do you think about Folken and Evelyn finally telling each other they love each other and making love? What will happen next? Is Folken actully going to shape up? Or will fate be cruel and hurt Evelyn once more!! Well thanks!! BAI BAI!! ^.^~ 


End file.
